


No fault of mine

by gooberzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SNL and Harry Thanks Zayn for the extra comfort. In order to fully understand this you may want to refer to this: http://peggingwithstyles.tumblr.com/post/69391017197/vicepresidents-zaynandpancakes-will-request</p>
            </blockquote>





	No fault of mine

Harry knows that it’s late but he’s just now sobering up from the night. Their second time on SNL went off without a hitch. Everyone seemed to love them during the opening monologue and all of the older comedians were chatting them up backstage nonstop between skits and their performances. His own solos sounded so good and for a moment he wondered why he was so nervous in the first place. There was alcohol flowing everywhere and he may be underaged in the states, but he hadn’t been drinking much, and no one really cared. Everyone was happy, everyone was polite and nice, which he expected them to be a bit more dismissive because of them being a boyband, but they weren’t, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of uncontrollable happiness from his body.

 

He was sitting in his room watching some movie on television, drinking water to make sure he was fully sober by sunrise which he knew he was succeeding at and then he remembered what happened earlier and let a tiny little “I forgot to thank him” escaped his mouth, and before he knew it he was walking heavily down the hallway to Zayn’s room and quietly knocking on his door.

Zayn answered the door while still looking down at his phone; no doubt used to late night knocking from one of the boys knowing that no matter what they’d probably end up staying the night.

Before he could even get out a “Come in, Harry” he found himself submerged in limbs and hair, and being lifted slightly off of the ground.

“Harry-” and he was dropped onto the bed   
“Harry-” and he found himself once again covered in his bandmate, lying flat on his back while Harry wrapped his arms and legs around his body.

“Harry, get off.” He laughed “What’s this about?”

“I’m thanking you.” Harry mumbled, breathing into the crook of Zayn’s neck.

“For what? I can’t even get my phone... Harry!”

“Shhhh.” Harry mutter and lifted up and kissed Zayn on the cheek. “Thank you.” and he returned his face to the crook of Zayn’s neck, smiling onto his skin.

“For what? What’d I do?” Zayn wriggled an arm free from under Harry and ran his knuckles over Harry’s cheek, leaning his head into Harry’s hair. “You’re obviously not leaving so you might as well tell me what I did to deserve such affection.”

“You made me feel better today before the show.” Harry nuzzled his face into Zayn’s neck. “Thank you.”

“Oh, Harry.” Zayn smiled and kissed his forehead. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you...” Harry looked up at Zayn “for both times.”

“Oh you should thank yourself for that. You have such irresistible dimples that I had to see them during the performance. No fault of mine.” and Zayn poked his cheek causing another smile. “See.” and Zayn tilted his head down and kissed him.

Harry let out a deep breath and one more time said “Thank you.”

“Three ‘thank you’s, I see. So, it’s settled; if we ever host I’m grabbing your dick during our first skit.” Zayn

Harry let out a big laugh “Of course you are that’s the only way to guarantee I won’t be nervous.”

“Figures.” Zayn said, letting out a tiny giggle.

And just like Zayn knew he would Harry stayed in his hotel room that night, keeping Zayn wrapped under him a if it was his own way of saying _It’s okay. Don’t be nervous. This is me comforting you through your sleep._


End file.
